Ginny's Diary
by Valerianna
Summary: For the beginning of her fourth year in Hogwarts, She decided to follow a very important resolution: She will NOT love Harry Potter anymore. We all know how that will turn out.  hiatus
1. Prequel

It has been almost two years since I picked up and quill and wrote into a diary.

Obviously last time this happened it did not go so well.

But also obviously, last time this happened it was an unusual diary.

It is from that year I swore to never reveal my true feelings anymore. I would wish to conceal anything that I feel.

But sometimes when I bottle it up for too long, I wish for something to let it out. I wish to let someone—or something at least, to know of my feelings and secrets.

What could be better than a diary?

So I picked up a shiny black raven feather and begin to write.

This is my life… My name is Ginny.


	2. A Very important resolution

To start off this year with a new determined resolution.

I will not be in love with Harry Potter anymore.

This is more of a declaration.

But I wonder how is it possible that I begin to like him from the beginning.

How is it possible though? I wonder, on how I began to like him from the beginning.

I only saw him for the first time when I was nine years old, and when everybody was going in to the station...

I almost knew from that moment on, I will forever be attracted to him. He is like a sun, entities that attracts all stars and have everything rotating around him. It's more like a sickness. A disease, this obsession I have of him. I like him so much... so much that it hurts. Almost all I could think of is him.

I wished fervently that he would look my way, he would just look at me for a moment, and that would make my day.

I wonder if he knows of this, would he look at me more knowing how happy it would make me.

At least, those thoughts above are what I am all about for the first 4 years of my Hogwarts life.

But, as I sat there, watching the empty Gryffindor seat where Harry usually sits, I decided.

Yes, I would not like him anymore.

And then I dug into my pumpkin pie.


	3. Textbooks

Who is able to loose their text book at the first day? Even before class started!

I stared at the boy who was blushing furiously and looking quite miserable, "I'm sorry, Ginny, It's just, I was really trying to read a few chapters before class starts, but as it turns out that they were gone before I could even open them…"

"Neville," I said patiently, "Why are you saying sorry to me? I will not be the one who punish you, so let's just focus and try to find your text books ok?"

"How?" Neville was on the brink of tears.

"Well, I have an idea; you could post posters around Hogwarts. Since everybody has their own copy of textbooks I don't think that anybody will deliberately steal yours." I said.

But as soon as I said those words, I regretted it, because I saw that behind Neville, there was Pansy from Slytherine, who was quite content with herself, and was whispering words in another girl's ears and snickering.

I sighed, and stood up, "Neville, I really need to go to class, try to work on that poster, and I'll teach you a duplicate spell at lunch, so you don't have to write so many of them."

"Thank you so much, Ginny, I don't know what I would do without you."

I grabbed a treacle tart, carefully avoiding the syrup so it would not drip all over my hand, and gobbled it all up as I ran up the corridors and got just in time to Professor McGonagall's class. Harry was walking out with Ron, and to my dismay, my heart skipped a beat.

To the sight of the boy who lived, of course. Not my stupid brother.

"Hello Ginny," Harry smiled warmly, but somehow I could tell that it was obvious that his heart was somewhere else.

"Hey baby sister." Ron said, patting my head. I gave him a look that froze him on the spot.

"My dear brother Ron," I said, "Maybe it is not so obvious to you, but I have been spending more than 5 minutes on my hair everyday. You are welcome to help me straighten it tomorrow."

And I walked in to the classroom with my head held high.

I pride myself for not staring at Harry so lovingly today. Even after his shadow.

"Luna, how was your summer?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"It was fun." Luna said in a dream like voice. "Did you know that Neville lost all his text books?"

"I know.. how did you know?" I asked questioningly.

"I saw some Slytherines going past the Ravenclaw common room snickering, with his textbooks."

"Why didn't you stop them.." I asked, wanting to faint.

"I'm not in your house, Ginny." Luna said pointedly, "But if it's any comfort, if it were your text books, I would surely stand up and retrieve them."

"Thank you…" I said as McGonagall yelled for us to shut up.

By the time lunch rolled around, I received my first piece of gossip of the year. Sean and Rose are going out.

"As of when?" I asked, amazed.

"As of this morning." Lavender told me secretly, "Don't tell anyone else ok?"

"Ok." I said, eyeing the couple in the corner, who was snogging each other's face off.

"Ginny!"Neville ran in to the common room carrying his poster, "I made a poster!"

"That's wonderful, you wait right here." I said, stomping out of the common room and straight towards the cafeteria.

"Pansy, give Neville his books back," I said.

She eyed me up and down, and said, "Why should I listen to you… blood traitor."

She didn't even try to defend herself. I was amazed; then again, the motto of Slytherine is probably, "if you want something just take it."

"Is that a pimple on your face?" I asked casually, "Because, you know… I heard Neville spilled some weird powder on his textbooks yesterday."

She went pale.

I stomped out of the cafeteria, pushing away the Slytherines that tried to block my way, and ran towards my common room.

Hermione was sitting beside the fireplace and drinking earl grey, I ran towards her, and she begin, "Honestly, Ginny, I don't know why you have that thing as your brother. Look at this paper, it's only a in class exercise and he almost failed it. Doesn't he know that Lovette is not the goblin that led the gold mines? Lovette is the man who—"

"Who was the chief architect in social reforms that led to the goblins revolution, yes, yes, but Hermione, I want to ask you if you know anything about a special form of powder that would be able to cause pimples on one's face…"

Hermione stared at me as if I'm crazy.

"Never mind." I sighed, that's when Harry and Ron came in.

Hermione immediately attacked Ron on how crappy his paper is.

"Look at this! Did you read anything at all during the summer? Do you even know who Lovette is?"

"Hey! I said he is a radical… little goblin."

"He is a MAN! A MAN!" Hermione was at her wits end.

Harry and I looked awkwardly at each other.

"So." I said lamely, "Did you know Lovette was a man?"

"Huh? Oh yea, great guy." He said, "Ginny, you have a little treacle tart on your cheek."

I quickly wiped my face.

"Haha, no, it's here." Harry reached over and wiped it off of from under my eye.

My heart did not skip a beat this time, but instead it was beating like crazy.

"Becareful next time." He smiled at me, and walked towards his dorm.

Leaving me there, and my heart feels like it's about to melt.

"Ginny." Hermione said.

I snapped back to reality, and saw that Ron was gone too, no doubt rewriting his assignment. Hermione was looking at me with eyes that were so sad even I felt sorry for myself.

"He's not going to know, nor care." Hermione said softly.

"I know." I said, trying to be emotionless.

Suddenly a scream was heard outside the common room door, and almost immediately we saw a package of books was flung at us. While Pansy was screaming, "Ginny! You bitch! Leave me and my freaking face alone!"

Neville, who was leaving the Gryffindor common room door open, ran to the books and said in glee, "Hey! These are my textbooks!"

Hermione and I stared at each other, and we burst in to laughter.


	4. My hair is ruined

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I will try to work on a actual plot. Please excuse any typo with names, or typos in general.

* * *

><p>When I sat in the court yard, carefully covering my hair with my hat, I saw Hagrid.<p>

He was back from our herb garden.

I ran up to him, "Hagrid! What are you up to!"

"Oh Ginny!" He grinned widely, "I just asked for some special fertilizer for me pumpkins, they gotta be ready for Halloween."

"Do we really need pumpkins that have 1 meter diameters?"

"Well, there are all sizes of people in the world, Ginny."

I nodded along, and said, "I was wondering, Hagrid, if it's ok if you take me to the unicorns."

"Take you?" He stopped dead, turn around to look at me fully.

"Yes, you see, I was trying to write a paper on a mystical creature. And I don't think I should be writing it when I haven't even seen the subject of my paper yet."

He thought for a moment, "well, its not unusual for a girly girl to want to look at a unicorn. And I haven't been making you one of me special cakes in the summer, I feel bad. Ok, meet me tomorrow at 6 pm in front of me hut. Oh, and, get a slip from professor McGonagall so that she will let you out late."

I agreed happily.

Why do I have a sudden urge to see a unicorn, it all started yesterday…

There is a really annoying Slytherine girl who kept on trying to curse me.

She does it discreetly of course.

And get this. Her name is Angela. Angela Lokins.

Unfortunately, she succeeded.

By accident of course.

I was having Potions with Snape, when something went horribly wrong with Angela's potion.

The potion we are making is more of a dye. If spilled over on one's cloth, they can change the clothing to any color they desire.

The potion was not supposed to work on skins, or hairs.

But in this case, Angela's potion went horribly wrong, and to make matters worse, it splattered all over the floor.

I am not usually clumsy, but somehow I fell in to her muddle of disgusting potions.

And my hair. It's green…..

YES! ITS GREEN!

Snape took one look at my hair, and sneered, "You need to use unicorn hair to change back the color, Miss Weasly, or else it's going to stay like that permanently."

I gritted my teeth, and said, "Very well sir."

On my way to the Hospital Wing, I bumped into Draco Malfoy.

He was drinking pumpkin juice, but as soon as he saw me, he choked on his juice.

My face burnt in shame. I ran away as fast as I could before he could comment on my hair. Grabbe and Goyle was busy trying to unchoke Malfoy, so nobody notice me much.

To my dismay, I bumped into Harry while on my way to the Hospital Wing.

I muttered to myself, you mean nothing to me, you mean nothing to me, you mean less than nothing to me, I do not like you, you mean nothing—

"Hi Ginny… er, why is your hair—" He said.

"You mean nothing to me!" I screamed at him.

He stared at me.

I stared back at the boy who lived, dumbstruck, and turned around, ran away in shame.


	5. I can't believe he kicked me

A/N: thankyou for the reviews, it's what motivates to keep on writing. As long as there's one review, i'll update chapters. ahahha.

* * *

><p>I am now writing this in the Hospital Wing.<p>

Ron and Harry just left a moment ago. They were on their way to the great hall and they heard I was in the Hospital Wing, so they came to check on me.

"Bloody hell! What happened! Ginny! Why is your hair green!"

I covered my hair with the bed sheets.

"Are you ok Ginny?" Harry asked with genuine concern.

I feel so grateful and sad at the same time. If only he could ask with love in his voice.

But then immediately I mental slapped myself.

I don't care…

But I do have to tell my story of how I ended up in the Hospital Wing, because it's too good to just skip over.

* * *

><p>Carefully covering my hair with my hat, I held the permission slip in my hand carefully, and my wand in another, and I made my way towards Hagrid's hut.<p>

Fang was there to greet me. I pat him on the head and felt more reassured that he was there behind me.

Hagrid was telling me about his cake recipe.

"I don't use a lot of eggs, 'cause it's gonna be too soft on the cake. You know how I like a little crunch on the side. The icing I make out of goat milk, so they give a nice and rich flavour. Speakin' of which, I ran out of butter, but that's ok, I'll just get some oil fruit from the other end of the forest there.."

I want to point out that Mum usually use oil fruit to marinate the meats. I've never heard of using it in cakes.

Then again, Hagrid's cake is very unusual.

"Ginny, unicorns usually live in packs. I know of a pack that lives at the east end of the forrest. Unicorns don't usually get along with centaurs. Both are highly smart creatures, of course, but I shouldn't start throwing around words like 'smart' fer no reason…"

I became stunned at the 'one shouldn't start throwing around words like 'smart' for no reason'.

Hagrid is just too adorable sometimes. Like an over sized teddy bear.

Fang was following me closely. I hugged my robe closer when I saw that the sun was setting behind the trees.

We continued to walk; Hagrid was now talking about his pumpkins.

"you know, how some pumpkins gets squeezed bellow the big pumpkins? They are simply too small and can't compete for sunlight. I need to move them in to the sunlight, so there will be en'nuff pumpkins for 'lloween. It's right around the corner…"

I enjoy hearing his voice. I seriously think due to his voice, the dangerous creatures of the forest do not come near us.

"Hagrid, are there really vampires here?"

" 'o course!"

I shuddered.

"Not like those lovey dovey vampires you teenage girls read in 'em romance books. Ha!"

I was speechless.

"Ah! We're close!"

By now the sun has set completely, and it was pitching dark. As we walked on, I noticed some light little grass that glows in the dark.

"Firefly grass." Hagrid explained, "Unicorns loves them. They also have the ability to cure hangovers."

"The unicorns must be very sober then."

Hagrid's laugh boomed through out the forest.

We continued to walk a few minutes, when the Firefly grass become more abundant, that's when Hagrid stopped, pointing forward.

I lift up my hat a little, and saw the most amazing thing.

It was a clearing, about 100 metres away from us. A little calm clearing with a drizzling waterfall, and there are 2 adult unicorns drinking from it. The clearing was filled with various flowers and grass that lit up the whole place, and not far from it, is a cave that reaches behind the small waterfall. There was a baby unicorn eating firefly grass.

It was so beautiful that I forgot to breath.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Hagrid asked.

I want to burst in tears.

"Well? Go on." Hagrid said.

I walked slowly toward the clearing. The adult unicorns looked at me, but didn't spare a second glance.

The baby unicorn bounced towards me… yes, literally bounced, and nuzzled my hand.

I patted it, and carefully looking at the amazing creature, afraid it may all be a dream.

The horn of the baby unicorn is not yet fully grown, so it was a soft texture, and its translucent. I patted the little guy, and fed him some firefly grass.

There was not a single dark hair on his body. Even his hoofs are not dirtied by dirt. The unicorn's hair was so white that it was almost transparent. I stroked its tail, thinking, a couple of hairs, and I am able to turn my own hair back to red.

I don't know what came over me. I grabbed a small strand, and pulled.

Well, both a good thing and a bad thing happened.

The good thing is that, I pulled off the hairs.

The bad thing is that, the baby unicorn was startled. So he kicked me.

I fell over with a "thud"! And to my embarrassment, I fainted.


	6. Cho

I got out of the Hospital Wing with my hair still green. It doesn't matter though, because it has become a darker green, and I look like one of the Weird Sisters.

I don't let it get to me, since I am confident in the fact that I am still the amazing Ginny. Just with green hair.

When I walk past the common room, I saw Sean is still snogging Rose. I frowned in disgust. Partially because I wish it should've been me and Harry.

If I am dating Harry Potter, I would never let him go.

I would give everything to him, everything I could afford.

I would hand my world on a silver platter…

This goes on and on.

But the point is, I don't have Harry Potter. And I never will have him. He's… I wonder if he bothered to think about girls in general.

Hermione came back from the library hold a stack of books as usual. She tossed a glance at me, and said, "Ginny, how is your hair? I see it has taken a darker color."

"Yea." I muttered, "I don't care about it anymore.

"Well, I have something that might cheer you up." She said, handing me a couple of treacle tart. "I picked them up while passing by the cafeteria. I know you probably wont want to go there any time soon."

I bit into the tarts and thanked her gratefully.

"I saw Cho in the library today." She said nonchalantly.

I choked on my tart.

Hermione chuckled, "does that make you react this violently?"

I said, bitterly, "Well, she is very pretty."

"Beauty is only skin deep."

"Hermione, you know perfectly well that it's not true."

"That's because a particular someone wouldn't look at you, is that right?"

"I doubt even if I become prettier he would look at me."

"Honestly, Ginny, I think your best shot is to just confess to him. He will understand."

"How could I? With so many things on his mind?"

"Yes, but he's just a normal boy after all. You are close to worshipping him."

I finished the rest of my treacle tart and said, "Hermione, you must swear, never, ever, mention my feels to him. EVER!"

She blinked, and said, "I promise…"

"You never go back on your word. So I feel safe." I said.

She looked at me in a way that even I feel sorry for myself.

"Well, I need to go to the Hospital Wing. Madame promised me she would have the Unicorn herb medicine ready by now.

For the rest of the afternoon I spend my day drenching my hair in Unicorn hair potion.


	7. The first time I was confessed to

So many things happened after I got back from the Hospital Wing that I don't even know where to begin…

As it turns out I need to revisit the Hospital Wing everyday for a week, to continue to drench my hair in potions.

So my hair remains green for today.

I walked through the hallways, and I overheard a group of girls talking in the corner, and I clearly heard the word "Harry."

So I walked a little slower, to follow the group of girls.

"Cho, you like him right? Because he obviously likes you!"

"I dunno…"

"Come on! You're so pretty, I bet he still likes you. You should ask him out."

"Guys! I'm still hung up on Cederic."

"Ah, but that's a million years ago!"

I didn't listen any further. This just makes me so mad that I want to actually pull their hair out. They talk about Harry like a piece of meat. It's disgusting…

I stood in front of the fat lady, grumpy than ever, when the portrait opened, and I heard yelling.

"You never liked me! You were always so far away!"

"I spend every minute of my day with you!"

"Then why is her name in your textbook?"

I stepped into the common room, and that's when I saw Rose lung at me.

"AH!" I gasped, and fell over.

The most painful thing is that she's sitting on my stomach, and pulling on my hair and slapping me across the face.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled, "Get off of me!"

"You bitch! You stole my boyfriend! You and your disgusting, seaweed hair!"

"Hey! Hey!" I heard someone yell, and someone pulled Rose off of me.

I blinked, and saw that Hermione helped me up, I finally got a good look at the situation at hand.

Fred and George are trying to hold Rose back, and Hermione was looking extremely annoyed, and Sean looks ashamed.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" I asked.

"It's you, Ginny." Hermione said, "Rose found your name written with hearts and love quotes in Sean's textbook.

"Sean?" I asked, confused. "The Sean over there?"

"Yes, the same one." Hermione said.

I looked at Sean, and ignoring the screaming girl that Fred was trying to calm.

"Please explain why my name is in your textbook."

"Ginny." He walked up to me, and held my hand in his, "I love you!"

I stared at him.

"You bastard! You said you loved me!" Rose screamed.

"I never said I love you! You were just always following me around! I have always loved Ginny!" Sean said desperately, "Ginny, please believe me! I would do-"

That's when the portrait of Fat Lady opened up again, and my brother and the love of my life walked in.

"—anything for you! I love you with all my heart and I would treat you with every respect and love I could offer. Please accept me—"

Then there was silence.

Everyone stared at us for a moment.

I pulled my hand out of his, and said lamely, "b… but my hair is green."

To which, Fred and George burst into laughter, and I ran away up to my dorm due to my embarrassment.


	8. Knowing you're loved by someone

A/N: thankyou all for the wonderful reviews. Any suggestions ideas to the story please let me know.

* * *

><p>I hate Umbridge!<p>

I know I'm not the only one, and I know that there is probably no one that likes her anyways.

But I hate her so much, so much that I actually wouldn't mind performing the curse on her.

Today, Luna and I were sitting in front of out Defence against the Dark Arts class, when Luna commented that the curse of stabbing one in the body was actually invented by Roxanne, who was a tattoo wizard.

Umbridge said. "Oh, no. My dear. The Scraffido curse is actually invented by Scraffido himself. It's on page 45 of your textbook, paragraph 2."

"But Professor, this curse was discovered by Scraffido. He didn't invent the—"

"Detention, Miss Lovegood."

"This is not fair." I said, "Students should be allowed to express their opinions freely."

To which Umbridge gave me a quill and said, "You will be copying chapter 7 entirely by hand, miss."

"What?" I asked sarcastically, "Is there any other way to copy it?"

The quill, later I realized, it the same quill that was used by Harry in his detention.

"Pull your desk up here." She said, "And sit in front of the whole class, and copy it."

I spend the rest of the class in shame, while blood dripped all over my parchment.

My capillaries are quite fragile. I don't have enough plasma in my blood cells, therefore once I start injure myself, it takes quite a while for it to heal.

I don't know how I ever walked out of that classroom alive. I lost so much blood that my entire face was pale white, and it contrasted quite hideously with my green-red hair.

I want to turn to someone and wail. I want to curl up in someone's arms and cry. Its times like this when I miss my parents. But then I reminded myself that they, too, are putting themselves in danger by being in the Order.

I went back to the Gryffindor common room, and couldn't find the urge to climb up stairs, my hand just stopped bleeding, and I feel faint.

So I sat in front of the fire place, Croakshanks curled in my arms, and I stroked him.

"Ginny?" I heard a voice call out to me.

I turned around, and saw Fred.

"Hi!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"For god's sake! Ginny! What the heck happened to you!" George asked.

I said, "Umbridge."

They understood.

"This is unforgivable. It's only the beginning of the semester. How could she treat us this way?" Fred said, feeling madder than ever.

I frowned, "its fine. Really. I'm not that weak."

"Ginny, your lip won't stop quivering."

"Let us go get you some hot chocolate." George said.

They left, and to my dismay, Sean came in to the common room, and sat next to me.

"Ginny," he begin. "I'm really sorry if I caused embarrassment to you the other day."

To which I can only reply, "It's fine."

And then it's silence.

We both sat in front of the fireplace…

Inside, I'm screaming.

Is there anything more awkward than this!

I want to cry. I have never considered anyone else as a potential boyfriend other than…

And not to mention my hair, it's hideous!

"Look, Sean…"

"Ginny!" He said, cutting me off.

I stared dumbfoundedly at him.

"Look, you don't have to decide now." He said.

I didn't say anything.

"All I'm saying is that, I'm willing to wait for you."

Croakshanks woke up, and jumped off of my lap.

"I really, really, really like you." He said.

I looked at him, really looked at him for the first time in his life.

He isn't bad looking. He is not hideous. He has short brown hair, and a slightly large pair of ears. His eyes are blue. They are not clear, like Harry's. Rather a little muddy. But his lips are thin, and his nose is fine too.

"Please…" I begin.

He waited.

"Please give me a little time to consider it."

Sean acts like as if he heard the most amazing thing in his life.

"You didn't reject me." He said happily, "I guess that's enough for now."

I watched as he went upstairs, and I dragged my tired body to my own bed.

Hermione left me a small note by my desk

"DEAR GINNY: I hope your hair will slowly go back to its original color. I can't come back to dorm tonight; I have to stay in the library. I've already borrowed Harry's you-know-what. So I won't get kicked out of the library after hours. Please save some dinner for me. I will be back after midnight. PS: Sean asked me a million times where you were today. Please deal with him. PPS: feed Croakshanks! LOVE, HERMIONE"

As if by magic, Croakshanks appeared by my feet, mewing for his supper.

I smiled. It's nice to know that someone in this world loves you for who you are.

* * *

><p>AN: I will try to get at least another chapter done in the next couple of hours. thankyou for reading and reviews.


	9. My first attempt at the art of seduction

A/N: Me and my friend in real life are competing for reviews on fanfiction. Please support me! I will try to make my story very interesting. AHA!

So far she is winning, by the way. Please review –

* * *

><p>This is the most awkward position I have ever been in…this week.<p>

I am currently hiding under a poster of Harry Potter. Which was slashed and sliced and poked by the Slytherins almost a thousand times, and I couldn't even tell if it was harry on the poster surface if it weren't for the scar on his forehead.

Oh, if I didn't mention it before, I am currently hiding behind the table, in the Slytherin Dungeon.

This is about the most awkward place I have ever been to write in a diary before. I think it's even more awkward than actually being in the chamber of secrets.

How did it end up like this!

It started out as such a normal day—

I was eating in the Great Hall, as usual. When there was a commotion at our table. Someone read the Daily Prophet out to the entire table, and the article is basically saying that Harry is a liar and Dumbledore is an old fool.

Unfortunately for me, my seat is right in front of Malfoy and his followers. I sat back to them, pretending to eat my pie when actually listening to their conversation.

"My dad said to be prepared. I may be joining very soon." Malfoy said.

I frowned in disgust. Grabbe and Goyle oohed and ahhed in awe.

"How is it possible? You're not even of age yet!"

"Ah! Age doesn't matter in this case. Do you really think, the dark lord cares if I'm 16 or 17?"

But you're 15. I thought.

"Draco, so he is actually back?"

"Ask your parents, why don't you?" Malfoy said in annoyance. "When I'm one of them, I won't be in class anymore."

"Where will you be?" Grabbe asked stupidly.

"Where he is." Malfoy said, putting emphasise on "he". "Dad already explained the situation in the letter he sent me."

"Wicked!"

"Lower your voices, you fool." Malfoy said, "Come'on. We're late for Umbridge's class. I can't wait. It's slowly becoming one of my favourite classes."

"But you hate school."

"Exactly." He said, walking out of the Great Hall.

I forgot to chew.

One thing I know for sure is that I've got to find that letter.

I could spare the details of how on earth I found the Slytherin common room…

But I'm bored at the moment waiting for the common room to clear out, So I'll keep on writing.

To put it simply, I…

I …

I…

I feel ashamed to even write this down in my own diary.

I seduced Blaise.

Yes. I seduced Blaise Zabini.

It was perhaps, the more daring thing I have ever done in my life.

To put it simply, I followed Zabini to the dungeons, right before he enters, I call out his name.

"What are you doing here?" He frowned at me.

"Oh just passing by." I said randomly. "But I need your help on something…"

He raised an eyebrow.

I moved closer to him, and lowered my voice to barely a whisper.

"I noticed that you were staring at me the other day…"

He flushed, and said determinedly that I'm lying.

"Was I mistaken? But that's a shame though…" I said, and then giggled like a childish teenage girl.

Ok, I seriously don't know what happened. Somehow it worked.

Believe me. I would have never dared to try this if my hair is green. But it's not green anymore. In fact, due to the unicorn hair potion, my hair looks better than before. It now flows like a waterfall, and all split ends disappeared. Not to mention it has a faint glow that is more radiant under the sun.

Madam Pomfry said that Unicorn hair beautified my hair. Not that I'm complaining.

Hermione asked me how I did it; I told her honestly it was the unicorn hair. She sighed wistfully, and said, "I wonder if it's worth it, getting kicked by a unicorn just to get such beautiful hair."

"You're exaggerating."

"You mean you weren't kicked by a unicorn?"

"I meant my hair."

Anyways, back to the present. As I was saying, I only dared to pull this seducing trick on Zabini because I really did notice him staring at me, and I think it's all thanks to my hair. My hair gives me confidence as a woman. I am confident that I will pull this trick off.

"Hey. It's kind of cold here… Do you want to go to someplace warm?" I asked him.

He said, "Oh, yes, let's go outside. It's sunny…"

"Oh, do you really want to be seen with me…" I asked softly.

He hesitated.

"Let's go inside."

"But…"

"Come on, It's lunch time. Nobody is in…"

"Alright…"

He said the Slytherin password, and we walked in.

It is true, nobody is inside.

As soon as we are in, he tried to kiss me.

I pushed him away, and said menacingly "Stupefy!"

He fell over like a ton of bricks.

I used all my force to move him under the couch, and then I heard someone coming in to the Common room.

So I did the only thing I could think of, ducking behind the poster of Harry Potter.

This is where I still am for the last… 30 minutes now. My leg is getting cramping.

It didn't occur to me until the last 5 seconds that I'm missing Umbridge's class.

Ah! I think the last Slytherin just walked out of the common room. I think it's safe to leave now…

* * *

><p>AN: more updates tomorrow. Or later. Depends on when I finish my History project. Any suggestions questions plz feel free to tell me.


	10. Rumor stabbed me It hurt

Oh-MY-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD

I couldn't have expressed it better than that, on the feeling that I am feeling right now.

I am currently back in my dorm and sitting on my bed, with some cake that Lavender left over for me.

My little expedition over at the dungeons is a total, complete disaster.

Just like how Hermione tries to fly.

Disaster!

I don't know if I am able to write down the things just happened. So I will slowly retrace my steps… while wondering about how stupid I am.

There was no one in the common room. So I snuck out of my hiding place and came to the stairs.

I chose the left, assuming that the boy's dorm is usually the left.

Which, I was correct.

Then it took me 3 tries to find Malfoy's chambers. Because I took a long time examine the initial that was carved on each suitcase under each bed.

So I found Malfoy's chambers. I immediately begin to search for the letter. To my surprise, he didn't bother to hide it very well. There was a stack of letters on his bed, and I begin to rummage through them.

I skimmed over each one, some are from his girlfriend. Some are from his parents. I looked over the ones that are from his parents, and saw nothing of significance. I quickly read each letter, wondering if I should be worried about him after all, that's when the door in front of me opened.

My heart almost jumped out of my mouth.

I immediately pull out my wand, and pointed it at the person.

It was too late.

I didn't get curse, of course.

But what's worse is that, it was Grabbe.

And he yelled, "Weasly! What are you doing in Draco's bed?"

That sentence, if taken out of context, is probably going to be very misunderstanding.

To my horror, soon a crowd gathered around Malfoy's chambers, they are all whispering and looking at me, and they won't let me get out.

And to further my horrors, Snape came in.

It was about… the most humiliating thing that happened to me… that month.

"Miss Weasly." He pronounced my name in monotone and in a very dry and long voice. He dragged each syllable as long as he could, as it toying with my horror.

"Sir, I am very…"

"Weasly." He cut me off. "I suppose… you have a legitimate reason of being here?"

I coughed.

"Unless you are currently seeing a member of Slytherin, I don't think you belong here."

The thought of that alone made me sick.

"Are you, or are you not, engaged in a relationship with… Miiiister. Malfoyyy?" Snape asked, dragging out the last two words.

"Uh…"I could only say.

"Grabbe, please escort Miss Weasly out."

Grabbe grabbed me by my arm and almost literally tossed me out of the Slytherin door.

As soon as the door closed behind me, I heard him yell, "Draco's sleeping with Weasly!"

I think I will puke.

And now the whole school knows about this.

Despite the fact that I am very defensive about it, two facts remain true.

1, I snuck in to Slytherin, and

2, I was found on Malfoy's bed.

I want to bang my head against a wall and just die…

How could I deal with this? Lavender constantly asked me about whether or not Draco is a good kisser.

For heaven's sake!

And not to mention, Ron just came in, and we argued back and forth for the full 15 minutes, until I saw Harry leaning on the door frame, looking at us with amusement.

I immediately blushed like a tomato.

Harry and Ron are not very friendly at the moment. As soon as Ron saw Harry, Harry turned around and left the room.

"I am not sleeping with Malfoy." I explained for the hundredth time.

This time, it is to Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Weasly." She said with a stern voice. "Don't you think you are much too young to be engaging in activities such as this?"

I want to die.

She then launched in to a full and hourly long conversation about the danger of sex and trespassing other house's property…

Just let me dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee …..

When I walked back from McGonagall, several people came up to me and disapproved of my taste in men. It is particularly painful when Pantsy came up to me and said, "Draco is mine."

"You can have him." I said.

"You little whore; you always have to steal someone else's boyfriend right?"

"As long as it amuses me." I said with even more coldness in my tone.

And the most embarrassing moment of all—

"I didn't know Weasly fancies me. Did you find anything interesting on my bed? Too bad you came at the wrong time, or else you'd really find something interesting." Malfoy said, clearly amused.

I bit my lips so I wouldn't cry.

"Leave her alone." Hermione said crossly.

Then she turned to me and whispered, "Ginny, why are you on his bed?"

I looked at her, while thinking, if I could, I would be a house elf and forever live underground and never to be seen by anyone alive again.

"It was all a misunderstanding." Then I told her about the letter.

"Did you see anything important?"

"Not that I noticed. Nothing out of the ordinary, but there are some thing about a mission and stuff…"

"What?"

"I distinctively remember that his mother wrote, 'do not worry yourself or having to prove yourself worthy. Just be safe.'"

Hermione went to deep thoughts after this.

Which left me here, with my own thoughts and diary.

I suppose, in time rumours will die down. But I know this; I will never be able to look at either Malfoy or Harry straight in the face again.

* * *

><p>AN: i reaaaaaaaaallllllly will try not to move to the Draco Ginny direction. when i read the book watch the movies my heart is 100% potter and Ginny unfortunately i hung around in for too long and its becoming increasingly obvious that Draco rules here.

perhaps i'll start another fanfic just for fun.


	11. Slimes

A/N: I decided not to ship G/D in this fic, because after all, in the book Rowling said there is no way Draco would end up with Hermione or Ginny. I want to stick to the original character personalities.

Although I think that ship has sailed a long time ago.

* * *

><p>I looked at the mess in front of me…<p>

Another amazing day of life in Ginny's world begins.

Yay.

I often wonder why is it my life is becoming more and more chaotic every year.

I don't ever remember such thing happened during the last three years of my life.

Even when they do happen, they most certainly don't happen weeks and weeks in a row.

I am now standing in front of the Potion Room with slime covering almost every inch of the room.

Snape wiped a mouthful of slime from his face, and said coolly, "you will clean this up, Miss Weasly."

I truly wanted to cry.

Not that it's hard to clean up. It certainly will take quite a bit of time to mutter spells and controlling my wand to clean around those delicate instruments. But it shouldn't be too hard...

The worst of all is that Luna was sitting beside me, and saying, "Ginny, I don't want to say 'I told you so'…"

"Luna", I restraint myself in order to not wanting to kill her, "Can you just… shhh for a minute?"

To trace back to how I ended up in this place, we have to go back to this morning…

No, we need to go further back…

Last week, Neville came to our Herbiology class as a TA. Apparently he was so good in Herbiology that he spent almost all of his free time in the Green house, talking to plants.

I don't want to think he is weird; after all, I'm very fond of Neville, as a friend.

But if spending in the green house talking to plants all day long isn't weird, I don't know what is.

Anyways, Neville was really excited, because apparently a fresh batch of herb came in, and it's called, "Angel's wings."

The plant is entirely translucent, and its leaves are really shaped like wings. Very pure and pretty.

"This plant is able to help with detoxing your body, getting rid of excess fat, oil, poison and etc. It can also generate large amounts of juice. But do not use it…"

To be honest, I don't pay attention in Herbiology.

Then yesterday, Hermione approached me while I was getting ready to go to bed.

"Ginny, I'm increasingly worried about Harry."

"What about Harry?" I asked, trying to push down my urge to show that I am really concerned.

"Well, he doesn't talk to me, or Ron. He doesn't talk to anyone much in general. I think he is purposely trying to push up away."

"Oh." I said. And it ruined my mood of going to bed. When Harry is sad, I feel sad too.

"Anyways, I was thinking if you can try to talk to him, you know, be his friend. I think he need someone other than me or Ron to cheer him up."

I sighed, "Hermione, I really am trying to forget about him."

"Is it working?"

"Yes, until you mentioned it now."

She looks very skeptical.

"Argh, look! I just… ughhhhhhh! OK?" I don't even know what I am saying.

She laughed, couldn't keep a straight face, "Look, Ginny, you know the diary that you are writing into right now. I bet you anything that the words, "GINNY POTTER" appeared in that diary more than 10 times."

I shuddered, remembering the back page of this diary was filled with GINNY POTTER.

"Shut up!" I said in annoyance, and ran 3 steps forward, straight to bed.

The next day, which was today, I woke up, and it was an ordinary morning.

Oh my god, it seriously is. I don't know what went wrong.

Recently due to the rumor, I am scared to look at Malfoy's gang in the eye. Not due to fear, but due to humiliation. I really don't want to be branded as a… girl who is lusting after Malfoy.

After I got back from lunch, I saw a small pot with Angel's Wings planted in it. It was so pretty, and it also smells nice. So I took a leaf from the plant and tucked it in my pocket. After retrieving my potion tool kit, I ran to the dungeons.

"Ginny," Luna said when I sat down, "you have this weird aura around you."

"Yea, yea…"I waved it off. Then looked around, "Where is Snape?"

"He's not here yet."

"This is surprising. He's almost late."

"Yes, I wondered about it too. He's usually always on time."

"Not that I'm complaining. I have enough to worry about already."

"What's wrong?" Luna looks genuinely concerned.

I thought for a moment, then said, "If I tell you, promise you won't tell anyone else?"

Before I waited for her response, I began.

"Well, you know how Harry has been really distant recently?"

"You mean Harry Potter?"

"…yes" I said.

"Yes, I did notice. Sometimes he eats all by himself, and I barely see his face in public places anymore."

"So you weren't the only one who notices." I sighed.

"What is wrong?"

"You know how society views him these days. People call him a liar and all, ever since he said that … came back."

"Oh, I know." Luna said, "But dad just said he's about the only truthful person ever."

"I believe that too, but the thing is, I don't know how to cheer him up. Since he avoids us and all…"

Luna thought for a moment, and said, "Ginny, I think you are approaching this all wrong."

I looked at her, her blond-whiteish hair shone light even in the dungeons.

"You see? You are too caught up with how to help him right now. While actually all you need to do is just to help him when he really needs it."

"When has he ever needed my help?" I said, my mood plummeted again.

"." Snape said as he came in, "Shut up."

I stopped talking.

"Ginny, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon…" Luna said.

"It's fine. You're being too paranoid." I said as I reached over my potions to get my large ladle.

And my robe caught the edge of my cauldron, which ripped, and the leaf of Angle's Wing fell into the potion.

As is everything is in slow motion, I watched as my cauldron bubble, and intensify, and slowly slime begins to ooze out.

The slime even put out the fire underneath, but that's not all, it's still oozing.

And soon it covered the floors.

By this time, Snape was extremely mad at me.

I quickly took out my want, and whispered a random spell, pointing it at the cauldron.

Unfortunately for me, the slime exploded.

"Oh, my god…" I said.

"Well, I have no choice but to cancel next class." Snape said, "Your brother will be very happy." He said with a bitter tone.

I almost feel like crying.


	12. I don't want to be in Hogwarts

AN: sorry for the late update. things are pretty hectic. I promise to finish this story

* * *

><p>I am now facing my diary, and wanting to die.<p>

Do not get me wrong. I am not the one who feels embarrassed anymore. Nothing embarrassing happened to me today.

But I am feeling very awful.

It's almost Halloween, and a little something to celebrate about and bring people together. Ever since Umbridge has taken control everybody just has been in a rotten mood.

Its Friday today. I love Fridays because I have the entire afternoon off, free of any classes, and I am about to go and visit Hagrid.

But inside the castle it's not peaceful and harmonic. Instead it's extremely dreary. Umbridge has gotten everyone to write with that special quill of hers. I wish I could ban it from Hogwarts. I wish I could banish her face from this earth.

I stood by her office, waiting for my name to be called. Each student went in with a sad face, and each came out with an even sadder one. One kid, who was a first or second year, came out of the room crying.

"Ginny, Weasly." A voice echoed from her sickening office.

I walked in, trying very hard to not stare at the cats.

"Miss Weasly." She said, while sipping her coffee.

"Yes." I said meekly.

"May I ask, why did you spill the ink on to your textbook?"

"It was an accident."

"Ahem."

"It was an accident, Ma'am."

"Oh, are you certain? It looks to me that as if you are disagreeing with the Ministry's approved standards of education."

God forbid anything happens to her precious Ministry.

"It was not my original intention."

She stared at me.

"Ma'am." I added reluctantly.

She giggled like a school girl, and then said, "Then I take it that you admit your mistake?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You approve and will honour the Ministry's form of education?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You will attend class on time and regularly?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You will not, speak without spoken to in my class room again?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Very well. You may leave."

I got out of her sickly sweet office, and felt like peeling off my skin and leave it behind me.

As I walked down the stairs, I felt a hand tugging on my sleeve.

I looked back, it was that cute little girl with black hair and braids.

"She made me wrote in blood." The little girl cried. "I want to go home!"

"Oh, dear!" I said, bending down to hug her.

"I don't like Hogwarts!" She cried harder.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Lora." She whimpered.

"Come on, Lora; let me take you to a place filled with food and fun and excitement."

And so, I took her to the only place where I could think of at the moment. Hagrid's hut.

"Ginny you bought a little friend!" Hagrid exclaimed, and cut a huge piece of his cake for Lora.

"Her name is Lora." I said. "She found me out side of Umbridge's classroom."

"Hi!" Lora said while eating the cake.

I was so surprised she is able to eat his cake.

"That Umbridge makes me so mad." Hagrid said, "She's treading on thin ice."

"She's torturing students!" I said, feeling angry.

"Calm down Ginny." Hagrid said, "drink yer milk."

I did. I took a sip and waited as the warm liquid flowed through my body.

"Ginny, there are good professors and bad ones. Dumbledore is not currently in Hogwarts, so there's nothing we can do…"

"I know." I said, feeling resentful, "I just wish she would stop torturing little kids."

"Better havin the Ministry run the school rather than them Death Eaters." Hagrid said grumpily.

"What do you mean?" I looked up, "What did you hear?"

"Nothin'!" He said, quickly cleaning up after himself, "I feel like having more milk!"

I looked suspiciously at Hagrid, and then quietly sipped on my tea, finally after feeling sorry for my self; Hagrid asked if I need to take some cake with me.

"Ah, no thank you," I said, quickly refusing him.

Lora finished her piece, and said, "I would like to take some."

I stared at her in amazement.

"Here," Hagrid packed the rest of the cake for her, and then bandaged her hand.

I suddenly felt a maternal love for Lora. I never had younger siblings, and I never had any sisters.

"Do you think I could have more of that?" I asked, motioning toward the potion.

"Sure." Hagrid said, "This is from the roots of weeping willow. It's very effective against slashes, cuts and wounds. Ginny, mind yer taking care of yourself."

"I will."I said.

We walked out of the hut, and Lora gasped. "Look!"

I looked behind me, and saw a huge patch of pumpkin.

"Why are pumpkins so big?" She asks.

"There are all sizes of people in the world." I said.

Lora and I walked up the castle.

"What year are you in?"

"First."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Yes."

"Haha, I have a good friend who was also in Ravenclaw. Her name is Luna."

"Oh."

"How is your hand?"

"It's almost completely healed." She extended it out to show me.

I examined it, "good, I think the scar will fade eventually. If this happens again, come to Gryffindor to find me, ok?"

She bit her lips, and then asks, "Why can't we just use the medicine right now? So I won't have a scar for these days."

I turned around and knelt down, then said to her, "dear Lora. When you were young, and fell down, scraped a knee, did your mother try to heal it completely right on the spot?"

She thought for a moment, and shook her head.

"That's because our body is able to engage in natural order of things. We do have the ability to heal ourselves. Our body can regenerate and heal the wounds completely with time."

"But it's not fast though."

I laughed, and then said, "I know it isn't fast, dear. But magic is used to help us in life. It cannot overtake and replace nature. If everything can be substituted with a wave of your wand, what is there left to do for medicine? If I can heal your wounds right now, what about the cells and plasmas in your body? They wouldn't be able to perform what they are set out to do. Magic is simply used to make our lives easier, not to live for us."

She nodded her head, and asked, "But what if—"

"Weasly!" I heard a voice yell behind me.

I turned around, and saw that Malfoy and his gang walked towards us.

"What do you want?" I asked in disgust.

"Tsk tsk, watch your mouth. I'm a prefect."

I stuffed Lora in my robe like a teddy bear, and said, "Leave me alone."

"5 points from Gryffindor, for talking back to a prefect."

I ignored him, and walked on.

"5 points from Gryffindor, for ignoring a prefect."

"Oh my god!" I turned around to them, and pull out my wand, "back off!"

"Ooooh. 5 points from Gryffindor, just for pointing that puny little wand at me." Malfoy said.

I put away my wand, feeling more furious.

"5 points from Gry—"

Before he could finish, I landed a punch on his stomach.

"Ow!" His face twisted in pain and agony.

I grabbed Lora's hand and ran as fast as possible.

And that concludes my day.

Even now I feel awful, not because of Malfoy, but because Hogwarts is slowly becoming a place in which I don't want to be in.


	13. Perhaps love

It has been quite a while since I have been writing in this diary. It has been quite some time since anything interesting happened. Well, Hermione finally got DA up and running.

If I haven't explained DA before, it stood for "Dumbledore's Army." It's an organization that Harry build in order to teach students on _actual _defence against dark arts, not some mumble jumble that Umbridge teaches us.

Harry has been busier than ever. So has Hermione. I suppose it's no joke to be a fifth year, with the O.W.L exams coming up and all, but it's quite ridiculous, the amount of work they are receiving. Maybe I am on the other end of the spectrum. I solely observe only Hermione. Since her desk has never been free of book, and never the same type of books for more than 3 days. She writes notes, talking to herself, going through books and books just to research something for extra marks.

"Fancy having time to actually eat food, Hermione." I said as I set a plate of fruits down by her side.

"Ahaha." Her laughed sarcastically, then took some grapes and swallowed them whole.

I stared at her.

"Thank you for bringing me lunch." She said, "This assignment is killing me. I was supposed to research the ways of transformation in Banshees. As if McGonagall think we have time on our hands."

I patted her ginger cat, and said, "You are giving me a headache, considering I have to endure all this in less than a year."

"It's not as painful as I thought. Thank heavens I already dug into my research in September. I don't know how Harry and Ron are handling it at the moment."

"They're probably not working."

"Yes, imagine having time to work on assignments when the threat of the dark lord is approaching."

I look at her, wondering is she is joking or not.

She set her quill down on the table, "I'm sorry. Sigh. I'm very sorry. I don't mean that."

"I know." I said, "That being said, you are not going to miss tonight's DA meeting are you?"

"No, of course not. That may actually bring some fun to this dry learning."

I wondered when Hermione ever thought of learning as dry.

"I long for the day when I can dine off of pills alone, and then I don't have to be bothered with eating anymore. It's actually as waste of time when you think about it…"

Before she finishes I burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>I can feel myself change when Harry is present. I could feel myself lowering my head, not speaking directly at him, or to him. And I can also feel my stomach flutter when he is around.<p>

I try to focus on my spell, but when he's beside me, watching, I could almost feel his eyes pouring into my soul, stirring, and I couldn't find peace.

So I suck in defence spells when he is around me.

I am fairly confident to say that I present my knowledge very well when he isn't around me.

As if it matters to him.

He's eyes are glued to Cho.

I could tell. I have eyes too.

Cho obviously likes him too.

It's like they are trying to have a sneak peek contest into each other's eyes. Harry would look at her when he think she isn't looking nor caring about him, while actually she already made sure her hair is in perfect position, her lips well coloured and her cheeks red.

Some how I couldn't take my eyes off of neither of them.

I cannot deny the fact that Cho is pretty. She has a cheekbone which looks like cut out from a china doll. Her hair is so sleek and falls on her shoulder like a waterfall. Her sad face or teary face just made her more and more attractive and pitiful to the common eye.

It irritates me to no end.

I turned around, and exited the room, hoping to leave early so I don't have to endure looking at them loving each other.

I was climbing the stairs when it moved. Which adds more to my annoyance, I kicked the stairs hard, but I only hurt myself in the process.

"Ginny?"

I turned around, and saw Cho at the bottom.

"Cho." I said.

She nodded, and asked timidly, "Can we talk?"

I sat on the stairs, staring below her, and said, "Ok, go on, then."

"I was wondering… I was just wondering, if it's alright that I ask Harry out…"

"Why makes you think it's not going to be alright?"

"Well, because, I think…"

I froze.

"Hermione and Harry are such good friends…"

I let out a breath.

"And they are so intimate together…"

She seems to think that Ron doesn't exist.

"And you're so close to Hermione…" she finished.

I didn't speak. Instead I looked at her, really looked at her.

Her eyes are still holding tears, and her lips are quivering. She looks very healthy and her cheeks are rosy though. Also her hair is still as shiny and smooth as ever, every single strand perfectly in every place that it was supposed to be.

"I suppose if you start to act pathetic you would start to believe you truly are pathetic." I said softly.

"Pardon me?" She asked. Her voice whimpers.

"I said, I don't think there is anything going on between Hermione and Harry other than the fact that they are very good friends."

She bit her lips, and said, "I don't know how I feel anymore. I suddenly feel so guilty; I love him so much…"

"Who?" I asked instinctively.

"Cederic." She said.

I nodded along.

"And I don't know what happened. I suppose it's just because I am simply young, and I don't understand how relationship works. But last year… for a moment there, I really did thought I love him, Cederic. But slowly, slowly, throughout the summer, I couldn't stop thinking about Harry, although I do know he is so famous and all that, and I also know that he faces difficulty with the Ministry and the public. But something tells me that I do believe him, and I have faith in him…"

I slowly stood up.

"Harry was so kind to me… so kind and so generous. He places the welfare and importance of those he loved above himself. For example, the Bat Bogart hex, I couldn't get it right, but he stood by me and slowly taught me how to do it until I could truly master it…"

I didn't take my eyes off of her. She seems to be off in her own world.

"My heart… it feels swelled with happiness when he's beside me. When he touches my hand… feel so happy I could just explode, I couldn't stop myself from shivering in excitement, I couldn't stop myself from being attracted to him, I couldn't stop thinking about him… It's all so confusing, how could he have such power over me?"

The stairs started to move again. This seems to startle Cho. She broke off her soliloquy, and blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."

I waited and paused for a moment before I said, "No, its fine."

"You probably think I'm very foolish for saying all that." She said. "I think I will stay behind today… to ask him."

"Ask?" I managed to mutter out.

"Yes." She looked so sweet and happy, as if in possession of a secret buried in her chest. "Ask if he could…"

This time I couldn't manage out anything.

"Thank you for listening, Ginny, you are very kind." She said, then skipped off the stairs, and back into the room of requirement.

I tore my eyes away from her back as she disappears, and looked at the color tainted windows by the staircase.

It's dark and stormy outside. The rain droplets splatter against the windows, making soft noises. The torch brightly lit the whole staircase up, and I saw my face in the window reflections.

I stood on top of the stairs, looking at the rain.

I forgot to cry.


	14. My first date

A/N: I will be doing another story based on Draco and his future wife... But this fic will be set in the future, post Hogwarts. But there are no OCs and I will definitely stay in character. Please check it out. I think it will be much better than this one.

* * *

><p>Hermione came back from her class while I was lying on my bed reading a novel and eating chocolate frogs at the same time.<p>

She gave me a weird look; I put my hands up defensively, "I'm allowed a little comfort food ok? Besides, this isn't just any chocolate frog. This is Premium Chocolate Frog."

"Is there a difference?"

I looked at the label closely, "It says here that they expanded their franchise."

"Ginny."

Something in her tone that made me put down my frogs and novel.

"Ginny," She inched close to me asked very seriously, "If you were paired up with someone really arrogant, really showoff-ish and criticizes you on every single thing that you do, would you be mad?"

"Of course." I held her hand, and said without hesitation.

"Even if you have to admit that the person is really smart?"

"Naturally."

She pulled her hands away and buried her head in her pile of books.

"Even you say that! No wonder Lavender doesn't want to be my Potion partner anymore!"

"…"

I opened up a purple wrapper, and a small chocolate frog about the size of my thumb jumped out. I held it in my hand, and that's when Hermione said, "Why? Are you trying to imitate the princess and the frog?"

"What?"

"The fairytale. You haven't heard of it?"

"No." I said, "is it a muggle thing?"

"Well, sort of. You see there was a little princess. She lost her ball in the well while playing with it. A frog jumped out of the well and said he would retrieve it if she kisses him."

"And did she?"

"I'll let you figure it out." Hermione said, "I got to get to arithmetic."

I stayed in my dorm and looked at the small frog in my hand.

I kissed its tiny head, and said, "so what now? Is something about to happen?"

"Ginny!" Hanna Abbot came in to my dorm, and said, "Michael wants to see you~~~"

"What?" I said, startled. "…why?"

"I don't know." She said in a sing-along voice, but hinting strongly to me that she knows.

"Michael Corner?"

"The same."

I jumped off my bed, and walked downstairs to the common room, where Fred and George were decorating the room for Halloween.

Michael was there, standing in front of the common room door.

"Hi Ginny." He said, "Do you want to practice flying with me today?"

Then he smiled a smile that almost dazzled me.

I think I'm blind.

"Uh…"

"It's just, I really look forward to flying with you. Everybody is saying that you're a really good seeker."

"Not as good as Harry…" I said

Speak of the devil. Harry was walking upstairs with Ron, they both casts me a glance, and said, "Hi, Gin."

"Hi, devil." I said.

They looked at me funnily.

I quickly corrected myself, "I mean, hi, guys. I'm going flying—"

"With this?" Ron asked, looking at Michael up and down with scorn.

I feel so embarrassed for my brother, but I couldn't say it aloud, so I said, "Yes, Ron, I want to practice before our first match…"

"Listen Gin, Just because you made it to our team doesn't mean that you have the ability to be able to just fly off on your own…"

"Give her some credit, Ron." Harry laughed, "Come on, let's go change. It's time for dinner."

"Are you hungry? Do you want to have some dinner first?" Michael asked.

So the supposed flying exercise turns out to be a dinner in Hogsmeade.

For the life of me, I don't get it, how was a planned flying exercise turned into a romantic dinner? There are even candles and flowers on the table. I don't think I saw any other table have candles and flowers.

Besides the butter beer was poured in small vials with delicate glass as holders. The yellow liquid looks so pretty that I'm even scared to drink it, let along chug it all down like I normally do.

This experience has made me unconsciously act more lady-like. I wasn't even aware of my transformation. All I know is that suddenly I was acting more and more timid, like a little bird, pecking my food instead of eating and chewing it. Sipping my drink instead of really drinking it. And I smiled so much that I think I was in danger of a face cramp.

This dinner went well. We talked about insignificant things like weather (which was nice), the Quidditch teams (I argued the cup belongs to Gryffindor this year), fashion (apparently white scarves are in season this year), and last, we talked about relationships.

"I really wanted to find a nice girl, who understands me, and really truly cares about me…" He said.

I sipped on my butter beer, and looked at him, really looked at him this time.

He has curly blond hair, a remarkable nose, and sparkling eyes.

"Me too." I said, "I mean, a nice boy who understands me."

He smiled warmly, and took my hand in his.

Just my luck. A group of Slytherins walked in. Including Zabini and Malfoy.

Zabini took one look at us, and then whispered something towards the blond weasel, which snickered, and decides to walk towards us.

"One punch wasn't enough for you, Malfoy?" I asked coldly.

He laughed, and said, "Looks like Corner is going out with Weasly."

I clenched my fist, but Michael said smoothly, "Ginny, let's go."

I agreed, while secretly thanking him that he doesn't let my temper get the best of me.

Zabini gave me a look that could pierce right through me. I shuddered, and quickly said, "Michael, let's go somewhere more private…"

His eyes lit up.

Almost immediately as I said it, I regretted it.


End file.
